


On a Throne

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Genitals, F/F, Gems In Heat, Knotting, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Queen Rose, Vaginal Fingering, shape shifted phallic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose doesn't care if they have an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Nng!"

"Come now Pearl, stay quiet."

Pearl whined out pitifully in response. The words were spoken firmly, contrasting to the fingers inside of the squirming gem. Pearl ground her ass down desperately into her leaders lap, begging silently with her body the best she could. Large fingers pinched and rolled a hardened nipple, while effectively keeping Pearl in place. Desperate fingers gripped at Roses dress, the spot under Pearl was throughly soaked but Pearl lacked the presences of mind to care.

"Rose, we need more funding. Most of the building are up but delays in the supply chain are holding us up." Pearl couldn't keep track off the meeting if she wanted to, a thumb stroked at her clit causing her to throw her head back and whimper.

"I'll look into it Cornelian, but first get Lion Paw and Beryl in on this. Some thing is messing with our shipments and it must be delt with." The only gem who seemed concerned with Rose's current actions was a young amber, working under Cornelian. The rest have seen their Queen like this far to offer to care. The amber politely advertised her eyes, Blue Topaz placed a hand on the flushed girls shoulders to keep her from retreating from the room.

Rose, as usual, grabbed Pearl the moment she went in heat. Any other time she was free to be with whomever she may choose, but when she was in heat Rose got possessive. Usually Pearl loved receiving Rose's affection, her large fingers were so soft and the smell of Roses wafted off of her with every motion. But this was just maddening.

"Please!!!" Rose just smiled at her desperation, adding another finger to her efforts. She threw her head back and keened loudly, earning herself a kiss of their gem. She squirmed against her Queen, begging to be taken properly. It wasn't enough.

"Do you think some one is sabotaging us?" Cornelian questioned thoughtfully.

"Yellow Diamond had done similar things before, best to check. Just don't let yourselves be caught off guard." Rose relocated her hand, currently playing with Pearl's chest to her bucking hips, rubbing soothing circles and keeping Pearl from launching herself off with the movements.

It still just was not enough for Pearl. While in heat her entire body changes, her hips swayed as she walked, chest flushes to signal fertility, while her sent could attract other gems all the way across the palace. The need to be bred drove her crazy. Rose always found her first. No other gem would ever touch her while smelling of their queen.

"Well look into it." Cornelian left with Blue Topaz and a embarrassed Amber in tow.

Rose started trailing soft kisses along Pearl neck, giving quick nips to make her moan. Her thumb rubbed more insistently at Pearl clit. A long squeal escaped the heated gem, she twisted in Rose's grasp to wrap her arms around her neck. Rose giggled as Pearl latched her teeth on her shoulder and suckled. She playfully smacked the girl's ass, kneading is softly before spanking her again.

"Are you going to come for me Pearl?" The velvety soft voice held iron behind it, Pearl moaned into her neck hips twitching to the sound. Pearl's inner walls pulsed around large fingers, trying to milk them of the life giving fluid they lacked. With a little more persistence on Rose's part, Pearl found herself coming. She whined into Rose's neck as her queens fingers kept up their movement, carrying her through her climax In till she was spent. She laid panting in her Rose's lap, while a hand ran through her hair, soothing her to sleep.

Rose pulled a blanket over the exhausted Pearl, keeping her warm and safe. Rose would watch over her.


	2. In the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is looking for some fresh air, while Garnet wants to dance

         Pearl couldn't tell the time of day when she woke, thick curtains keep even the smallest sliver at light at bay. A thick arm draped over her tiny waist, strong fingers gripped possessively at her heated skin. Pearl squirmed in the tight hold, groaning in embarrassment when her thighs rubbed together, becoming hyper aware of the remaining wetness. She struggled harder to escape. It was too hot to remain, she burned. Her heat was radiating off of her, Rose's soft body trapped it, making her burn up.

After wiggling persistently for a few minutes, Pearl was free of the queens hold. She fazed on her usual clothing only to have them disappear a moment later. Her clothing was unbearable at the moment, squeezing too tightly too stifling. She grabbed a silk robe Rose kept for her, tying it loosely. The need to roam, driving her to leave Rose's quarters.

The air in the hallway cooled her skin as she walked. A few guards watch her closely, she could feel their eyes shamelessly tracing her curves, undressing her. They would not approach her, Rose's scent hung heavily to her, warning them away. Windows adorning the length if the hall allowed her to see the moon high in the night sky. Tea, she decided would help clear her mind. With sure steps she navigated her way to the kitchen, throwing the door open with a slam.

"EeeeeP!" The surprised shriek that heralded her entrance to the kitchen sounded a lot like an injured animal. As she got deeper she found Amber kneeling on the wooden floor, fretting over a shattered tea cup. The girl looked up from her mess, staring at her with wide frightened eyes. She stared to tear up as Pearl approached.

"Hey, what are you doing at this hour." She smiled kindly at the girl, trying to calm her.

"I um, I was j-just practicing." She was now picking up the porcelain shards, blushing like a fool as she averted her eyes from her. Pearl inspected what the girl was working on. A pot of tea sat on the counter with a cozy keeping it warm. It smelt wonderful. she pulled out two more cups, pleased to see the tea was a rich shade of red as she poured. She handed one of the cups to Amber who just finished cleaning.

"Theirs no need for you to be crying over a tea cup, we can get more." Amber held the tea cup near her chest, looking into the steaming liquid like it held the secret of life.

"I just wanted to impress Blue Topaz." It was spoken so softly Pearl almost missed it.

"Blue Topaz is not an easy gem." Amber looked to her curiously. The desire to know more about her mentor overriding any fear of being near the in heat gem.

"She's always been head strong. She expects a lot of others and even more of herself. If you want her to be happy you need to go relax, she cares about you more than she cared about tea." Amber didn't quite know how to react. She grasped at words, trying to articulate her thoughts. Pearl walked to the exit intending to go to the garden.

"But the tea."

"Go rest, you have training in the morning." The word were thrown over her shoulder as she was already out the door.

The castle had many gardens, but this one was Rose's favourite. The castle it self was built around it. Rose proudly maintained it in her spare time, even weeds had a place in her garden. Pearl settled herself by a central pound, dipping her feet in the water. The sensation of sipping warm tea, cool water on her toes and cool air on her skin made her heat a little more tolerable. Pearl was so wrapped up in the sensation she didn't notice the foot steps fallowing her, or the rustling of bushes.

The stalker stayed at a distance, taking in the smell. She could smell Pearl's heat from across the castle, it clung to the wall and dug into her mind. She quieted a groan. She could feel her body respond to the scent. Swelling in preparation to mate, becoming quicker to fight to prove her worth as a mate. She had step carefully, Pearl has been receptive to her in the past but this was different. She stalked closer, wrapping her arms around Pearl's waist, pulling her close.

"Garnet!" Pearl quickly recognized the large hands around her. She was surprised when strong hand pulled her up into a standing position. Dropping her tea cup on the grass with a soft thump.

She turned in Garnet's hold, causing her robe to fall off a shoulder. A gem studded hand grabbed her hip, while its twin grasped Pearl's right hand. Slowly she started to sway, pulling the smaller gem with her into a slow dance. Pearl fell into step, easily matching the fusions movements. Pearl's right hand slipped from Garnet's, sliding down the length of her arms to her shoulder. She moved closer to Garnet, taking in the intoxicating scent.

Pearl's heart speed up as they twisted, the heat raised up on her skin. Garnet fazed her glasses away, establishing direct eye contact with her. She opened her mouth to sing to the heated Pearl. The song was deep, resonating from her very being. Her gems resonated in time, against Pearl's still clothed hips. Pearl's entire body pulsed along to Garnet's song.

Her knees started buckling under her, Garnet held her flush to her larger body, keeping her aloft. She gasped out at the feeling of Garnet's shifted member pressing against her stomach, her hips started to rocking into Garnet's hip. A hand tugged insistently at the sash holding Pearl's robe in place, allowing the silky fabric to fall around their feet.

Garnet admired her handy work, neater of them noticed the end of Garnet's singing. Pearl was naked in her arms, dry humping her leg as she pleaded for more with her eyes. She groaned, as the dripping from Pearl's sopping cunt reached her skin through her clothing. She slowed down their dance to a sway, gently lowering them to a sitting position by the pound. Pearl still humped her leg from her positions in Garnet's lap, desperately trying to encourage the other to take her.

"Garnet please." Pearl's eyes glowed in the low moonlight garden, wide and pleading. Garnet enjoyed Pearl's current state, squirming in her lap, begging to be bred. She felt her member twitch in response, ready to bend her over and take her till she couldn't walk. Pearl rose to kiss her, a soft brush to convey her desire then a nip to a plump bottom lip to goad her into acting.

"You sure you can handle this?" Garnet raised an eyebrow, gently teasing the desperate Pearl, testing how far she was willing to go.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Pearl settled down to kiss along Garnet's jaw and neck, stopping only to bite at key places before soothing the mark with her tongue.

" 'lright then." Garnet fazed out of her clothes, enjoying the contrast of cool air in her back and heated skin pressing to her front. Her member stretched, testing its new freedom. Pearl lifted herself Slightly off Garnet's lap, pressing her pelvis closer, offering herself. She grasped at Pearls hips, allowing the tip of her member slide along Pearl's dripping core.

"Ga-Garnet!" Pearl whined and twisted in Garnet's vice like grip, desperate to take Garnet's length inside her. Garnet smiled at her best friend and lover, slowly lowering her.

"Nnh." Pearl savoured the feeling of being entered, the pleasant feeling of being stretched and Garnet's member moving inside her. Once Pearl had taken Garnet, all the way to the base they paused to enjoy the sensation of being joined in such a primal way.

"Shit...Pearl...." Pearl grew impatient with the stillness, she ground down into the fusion and clenched around her. Garnet respond by biting into the junction of Pearl's neck and rutting up into her, which proved difficult in her seated position. She guided the women in heat up and down on her lap, moaning her approval as Pearl started to bounce over her. Garnet moved to suck and nibble at Pearl's chest, loving the sounds Pearl Made as they fucked. She could feel Pearl approaching her climax, she moved one hand from her hips and used her thumb to stimulate her clit.

"Garnet!" She threw her head back, howling Garnet name into the night. Garnet felt her member start to swell readying to finish the girl. Pearl's wild movement slowed as she came on Garnet, the phallic inside her swelled at the base locking her in place. Her insides pulsed around Garnet, whining as she felt Garnet coming inside of her, feeling spurt after spurt of Garnet's hot fluid filling her to the brim.

Garnet held Pearl close as they rode through the after shocks of their orgasims. Pearl was purring against her chest, they would be stuck like that for a little while yet. Looking up from Pearl, in the corner of her eye she caught a flash of pink hurrying past a window. She didn't need future vision to know Rose Quartz would want to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out writing smut is a way to play in a new world and figure out how everything works.


	3. Pride of lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose feels quite a bit of possessiveness, but her love is stronger.

         Rose Quartz' private quarters exuded indulgences, that the common gem rarely had. It was full of beautiful furniture, hand crafted from highest quality trees her kingdom had to offer. The softest bedding, she could get her hands on. A large fire place, that provides light and heat. And a large rug before the fire, it was the pelt off a large animal that was gifted to her.

Rose was reclined on the rug before the roaring fire place, sipping chilled wine. She basked in the warmth, enjoying the way the wine tingled on her tongue. This was not an uncommon way to find the queen. She often spent her evenings like this, whilst conversing with her close friends and advisors.

To all outsiders she was the picture of serenity, calm and loving. That is unless they saw the pile of broken mangled chairs, just off to the side. The queen had torn into them in a fit of rage and jealousy, throwing then against the wall and hacked them to bits with her sword. Now that she had calmed, she used the remains to fuel the fire.

As the fire grew, the queen could feel her anger slipping away. But the images of the earlier scene in her garden remained, burning in the back of her eyes. The sound of Garnet's singing, still played in her ears. How easily she seduced her Pearl.

It was in this very room, that she woke to find her self alone. Her search for Pearl didn't last long, her scent left a clear path to follow. It was the sound of Garnet's singing coming through an open window, that stopped her tracking. She peeked out the window only to find her self entranced.  
Her Pearl always was such a beautiful dancer, she made it look so easy when she twisted her body. She clung to Garnet. She had known about their relationship for a while, even taking part in it from time to time. But her heart still fell, as her robe slipped from Pearl's body.

She had watched the whole affair. She had followed Pearl's every movements, as she bounced on Garnet's lap. Drank in all the sounds her Pearl made as they fucked, in her garden. And the sight of them tied together, lost in the after glow of their rutting. She left them like that, and destroyed a large amount of her furniture.

The wine helped to soothe her nerves. A knock at her door pulled her from her though.

"Yes?" Her smooth deep voice held no notes of her earlier behaviour.

"It's us." She should have known.

"Come in." The heavy door swung open with ease. She watched the from the corner of her eyes, sipping her wine slowly. Pearl's laughed nervously, surveying the state of the room. The sight of the Rose's sword stuck in the pile of broken chairs, made her shrink in on herself.

"I see you were redecorating, nice choice." Garnet walked closer, making her was to join the Queen. Pearl followed behind, anxiety of the situation was clear on her face. Her Pearl never did have a good poker face, but the tears had to go. No matter her anger, she wouldn't take it out on them.

"Come here Pearl." The aforementioned gem shuffled closer, hesitantly lowering herself into a submissive kneel in front of Rose. That wouldn't do. She gently pulled the frightened gem into a tight hug.

"You never need to be frightened of me. My dear Pearl, have I ever given you cause to be so frightened?" Pearl was shaking in her embrace, but the tension slowly left her frame. She allowed her self to be pulled into Rose's lap. Garnet sat beside them, showing no distaste over the interaction.

"N-no." She sounded so small. She was one of the strongest Gem Rose Quartz has ever met, un relenting in her resolve. But in Rose's large arms she looked like a song bird, bright but brittle.

"Then tell me who did, so I can have them arrested." She lightly teased her, trying to make her smile. Pearl just held on tighter. Rose let her hand run over her body, trying to calm her. Her hand slipped under the fold of the robe, running over Pearl's belly. In a few months this belly would be large with child. Garnet's, she thought bitterly.

"You saw what happened." Straight forward as ever. She had expected some sort of mate guarding, but Garnet didn't try to challenge her at all. Pearl thought, she was still very much in heat. Even after breeding, she reacted to the closeness of the strong gem. She was flushed and avoiding eye contact, desperately willing her hips to keep still.

"I did." She mused on whether of not Pearl would allow herself to be mounted again. Slowly she untying the robe from around the heated girl, looking for any objections. Garnet was smiling a little. Pearl let out a surprised gasp as Rose's hand slid between her thighs, playing with her slick fold.

"Rose.." Pearl started to shamelessly hump against the hand, groaning desperately as she felt Rose respond to her heat. Rose's body had shifted in preparation for mating, a large shaft now pressed against Pearl ass.

"Sip." Rose held the goblet of wine to Pearl's lips, tilting it back slightly for her. Pearl followed her orders even through the haze of pleasure, sipping slowly at the beverage.

"My Pearl, do you need more?" Rose teased her, pressed her finger in to the aroused girl.

"Ah!" Pearl was always so responsive, the lightest touches could work her into a frenzy, even more so now that she was in heat. Rose stared Garnet down daringly, as she licked up the wine that dribbled down Pearl's chin. Pearl moaned as Rose's tongue licked up the trail, under her chin and down to her collar bone.

Rose took a large gulp of wine, before handing the goblet off to Garnet. The fusion gem helped her self to some wine, eager for the show that she knew was coming. Rose pulled the rob off of Pearl, tossing it into her pile of chairs. Pearl was laid out naked on the fur rug, the fur that usually revolted her, stimulated her in new ways.

The queen rose for the floor, admiring the pale gems flushed skin in the low warm light of the fire. Pearl watched her with lusting eyes, her breathing ragged. She watched Rose phase out of her dress. Pearl knew the strong muscles that hid under Rose's soft body, how easily the queen could protect and how easily she could take. Her shifted member stood proudly from her crouch, allowing the other gems in the room to see her impressive girth. Pearl spread her legs invitingly, pleased as Rose's eyed her sodden cunt.

Rose settled between slender legs. Pearl's flexibility coming in handy, giving the larger gem the room she needs. Garnet knowingly handed Rose the wine. She poured some of the red liquid between Pearl's modest breasts, letting it gather. Pearl's initial shock to the cold liquid causing some of the liquid to spill and her nipples to harden. The queen ignored the wine on her expensive rug, instead choosing to lick it off the flushed gem below her. She suckled oh her nipples, drawing pleased mews from Pearl.

Garnet finish off the rest of the wine, leaning back to watch. Rose lifted Pearl's ass off the rug, with strong hands, bring her pussy to rub against the underside of her twitching member. Pearl keened as she rubbed her shaft over her clit, grinding down harder, trying to pull more sounds from the gem. She kissed the smaller gems neck, before giving a claiming bite to her neck. She pulled back, just enough to line the tip of her shaft to Pearl's slick centre. She caught Garnet's eyes as she slowly pressed into her. Pearl panted as the hot member caresses her inner walls, and whined at the pleasant burn of being stretched to accommodate her queen.

Pearl's hips canted up desperately, taking Rose in till they were flush together. Rose basked in the sensation, how warm Pearl was from the inside. Pearl had her arms wrapped around her neck, whispering desperate pleads.

_"Please."_  
_"Fuck me."_  
_"I'll be yours."_

Rose's initial thrust was to forceful, pushing the heated gem towards Garnet. She finally got the right pace, fucking Pearl with strong sure thrusts. She worked Pearl into a squirming mess, crying out breathily as the smaller gems hips meet hers thrust for thrust. She was getting close but refused to cum, wanting to get Pearl their first.

 

"More!" She knew what Pearl wanted, they've been together to long to mistake what she needed. She avoided Pearl's clit to draw this out, enjoying the power she got from pleasuring Pearl. A pale hand reached down to finish the job herself, only to be pulled back by Garnet.

"May I?" Garnet's question hung between the three of them, sinking in slowly. Pearl hastily nodded her consent, teetering on the edge of climax. Rose smiled, allowing Garnet to continue. The dark gem stroked Peach coloured hair, while her other hand planed down Pearl's pale stomach. She knew her hand reached the right Spot when Pearl grew her head back.

They worked Pearl in tandem. Garnet rubbed her clit, and Rose hit her soft spot on the inside. The cry Pearl gave as she came was intangible, she bucked uncontrollably. Rose held her still with her body, planting herself all the way into the withering girl. The queen came with a feral roar, announcing their successful breeding to the castle. She growled, feeling Pearl pulse around her. The gem underneath gave a low moan, when Rose's hot cum filled her, mixing deep inside of her with Garnet's previous release.

Rose went to role off of Pearl, not wanting to injure her with her full mass. Pearl gave a sharp pained cry, as she was pulled with her. She gathered Pearl close to her chest, as she rolled onto her back.

" I'm sorry, I forget." The words were spoken into soft hair, apologetic kissed to the crown of her hair. The smaller gem experimented, wiggling her hips to test the seal. Seeing it hold, she smiled up at her queen with a tired happy look on her face. She purred In delight of the aftermath of their rut. Garnet had gotten a blanket off the bed, throwing it over the naked pair. She sat beside them, looking at the fire.

Pearl reached for Garnet's dark hand, threading their fingers together. Rose wrapped her arm around Garnet's waist, pulling her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose can be difficult to write. Don't know much about her, and what we do hear comes from biased sources. No one would tell Steven anything bad about her. I hope we get to see more of her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Focus!" 

Amber shivered on the floor, fearful of the blade resting just just above the gem on her chest. Her instructor looked down on her, sharp blue eyes pierced through her, cutting just as deep as her sword could. Amber laid prostrate, catching her useless breath, and willing her pounding heart to calm, the pointless organ hammered against her rib cage. Her own sword was imbedded in the wall behind her, having split the wood with ease.

"Calm down Pearl, she's picking up the skill quickly for a gem who hasn't even summoned a weapon yet." Citrine was always such a kind and gentle gem for such a large warrior, never wanting to throw the first punch but never one to back down. She swept her short blonde hair back with her large orange hand, as she approached to help the stunned gem off the floor. She was halted by an ice blue hand on her shoulder, preventing her from interfering.

"That's enough training for to day." Blue Topaz voiced firmly, allowing no room for argument. She bowed politely to the instructor, silently expressing respect. Pearl had already backed away from her current student, returning the practice sword to the stand. They would need to be cleaned. 

"Good job Amber, you're improving. Are you all going to stay and practice?" The training room belonged to Pearl, but she let her students have access at all hours. She wouldn't stand in the way of self improvement.

"I'll stay in till she can stand on her own." Blue Topaz was a rather pragmatic gem, she wouldn't help Amber up but she would try to inspire her. Amber, for her part rolled onto her side, mumbling incoherently.

Pearl was fallowed closely as she left. Since coming out of heat, she hadn't had a minute to her self. She could never see who it was, but she had an idea. Unwilling to dwell to long on it, she had to move. She made her way to her room, needing a little quite. She could taste the metal from the training blades in the air and smell where people are, it drove her crazy. Her senses were in overdrive lately. allowing her to hear, smell and feel everything. 

She took the path with the last people at this time of day, not wanting to be started at like the caged animal she felt like. She closed the door behind her as she entered her room. Ignoring the new pile of gifts she got daily, curtesy of Rose. The guilty offering of a gem who refused to look at her at the moment. They all remained untouched by her hands, only Amethyst had been through them.

Her bed was in near pristine condition. She didn't even have a bed before last week, never having had a need to sleep before. Now her own body rebels against her, forcing her to rest. It surprised her at first. Eyes lids refusing to stay open while doing paperwork, only to blink and realize the day had past. When Rose found out she ordered the best bed she could find and much to her protest, limited her work load. She still mostly slept at her desk, only to wake up on the bed. Her silent stalkers work, most likely.

"Yooooo." A yellow falcon with forest green details flew in through her open window, parking itself on her writing desk.

"We found something cool." The bird sings excitedly, slightly teasing the irritated gem. Before she shifted with a flash of light, turning back into her usually construct, with shoulder length yellow hair and a smile like a cats.

"Lion Paw." She greeted with a dry voice, a little tired to be dealing with the energetic Pearl. "What news could possibly be so important." She rubbed at her temples hopping to relieve her sensory head ache. Not much luck there. The light from the window hitting her eyes at the wrong angle. 

"Don't be like that." She smiled and concentrated, a projection of a large crater forming from her gem. "See."

"That can't be right, We would have noticed somethings that large. Who did you go with?" She tried to study the others projection in detail, a task made difficult by her non stop movement. But she could make out the location. 

"Cornelian. Also saw an abandoned town." That was interesting. They were going to have to go check for themselves. Oh, great. Navigating in the Queendom of Rose Quartz was not an easy task. Rather then paved roads, it had well walked paths through the woods. Any remaining infrastructure from before the war, was over run by nature. The queen preferred it this way.

The trees reached so high and dense that in order to navigate the path, someone would have to shape shift into a flying animal to see the way. An extensive mapping program, was the only thing saving the system. That, and the trees seemed to know when you didn't like them and would retaliate. They would move from place to place, but never when anyone watched them. 

Towns were spread unevenly throughout the lands, popping up in isolated locations. The towns grew out of the woods them selfs, making it difficult to tell how many there was or exact location. Gems often flew over to keep track of everything.

Still better then staying cooped up in the castle. 

"She's already talking to Rose then." She knew how Cornelian worked, now that Rose had removed her from doing anything to strenuous, i.e. Her job, she reported straight to the queen. Lion Paw was probably here because she knew how Pearl hated to be out of the loop, or to rub it in. Pearl put so much work into the queens secret service, trained them all to fight and lead them with pride. Not having a task was irritating.

" Think you'll be able to check it out without your little shadow?" Of course she noticed her un seen chaperone, they were good, just not that good. 

"I'm a grown gem and I go were I please."  
_____________________________________________

The were quite as the entered the throne room, skirting along the edge, trying not to disturb. Cornelian was already in deep conversation with Rose Quartz about their discovery. The queen looked every bit a leader while sitting on her thrown, confident and in control. Even when she was leaning back, she could strike down any gem foolish enough to antagonize her. Pearl stood with Lion Paw rather then take her usual spot next to the queen, since her duties have been suspended, she didn't really belong there.

"You want more gems on this?" The queens voice was smooth as she watched the other gem closely, like a predator looking weakness. Cornelian just kept eye contact, standing unflinchingly under the steely gaze. Her pride and training kept her rooted on the spot.

" I need a team of diggers and another of catalogers. I want to be thorough." The queen paused briefly before she nodded her approval. 

"Pearl." The queen motioned for her to approach, with a smile and a wave. She had noticed the two pearls enter, but only addressed her Pearl now.

"Yes, your majesty?" She bowed, attempting to keep from fidgeting in excitement. 

"Compile a list of workers with the skills we need for this job." 

"Right away, we have so many that can do this. Any specific request? We---" she found her self quieted by Rose's hand on her shoulder. She didn't even notice her stand, that's not good she can taste the smell of roses on her.

"Yes" she lead the girl to her chair by the throne. "Sit down, I trust you pick well." Her chair was different, more padding then usual. Another gift. 

_____________________________________________

Rose had yet to replace her destroyed chairs, but at least they no longer cluttered the floor. When Pearl entered the room the queen was in deep conversation with ambassador Lapis Lazuli. Lapis came from the sea nation of Blue Diamond, she was strong gem that never seemed to care about her job. 

"Hello." 

"Thank you Lapis, can you leave us?" The blue gem was gone in a flash, not even sparing a nod. Decorum was not her thing.

"You're not going Pearl." Pearl squared her shoulders and straightened her back. The fist time she even talked to her in a week, and this is what she got, a fucking order.

"I have no idea what you mean, you can't just tell someone not to go anywhere without an indication of what that place may be." Rose had expected this, having known Pearl for as long as she had.

"If you hand me that list of workers, is your name not going to be on it?" She grabbed one of Pearl's expressive hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over her knuckle. Pearl flushed at being caught. eyes wide, she opened and closed her mouth, coming up with a quick defence. 

"Of course it is, you need someone to catalog and I'm good at that." Rose was pulling her closer, wrapping her up in the folds of soft dress and a cascade of pink curls. The scent of Rose was getting in her head, making it hard to stand. The Monarchs warmth sunk into her, making it difficult to want to fight.

"You don't need to. There are many others who can." The words were spoken into her hair. She bit back a moan as soft lips kissed at her gem, sending shivers through her body.

"I-I need to, I need to go." She tried to push away with her hands against Rose's chest, still held close by a strong arm around her waist. 

"I can't let you."

"You can't?" Her voice cracked, throat suddenly dry. Pearl broke away from her queen. Her eyes full of fire, starting Rose down in indigent rage. She may be queen, but Pearl was a free gem. Her own gem. She ignored Rose's cries of protest as she ran from the room, tears burning in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this chapter. Just emotions running high.


	5. Chapter 5

         She calmed considerably once she fled the castle for the surrounding woods, the sudden cut In stimuli really helped. Her anger ebbed away to just a dull sting of hurt deep in her heart, she whipped away the involuntary tears from her eyes. The castle had been to much for her at the moment, to many smells calling out to her for the same attention, to many eyes fallowing her in voyeuristic interest. It was overwhelming her. On top of all that neither Garnet and Rose had stuck around, she knew Garnet often left on missions alone and a week was nothing, but she had hoped to have at lest one of her mates close.

She followed her nose, not caring to think to deeply at the moment. Her body seemed to know what it wanted and she allowed it, for now. She found herself searching for somethings she couldn't put a name to. She avoided the trees and plants that smelt sickly, they left a bad taste in the back of her mouth, not good.  
One tree smelt right but the bark was not good, pealing to easily and itching on contact. She should could go searching for that damn crater, she knew were it was from Lion Paws projection, but found herself entirely uninterested. She just wanted to get out, and now that she was, she could do anything.

Problem was that she had no idea what she wanted, she was allowing her body to guide her and what her body wanted was confusing. Her hands kneaded the air when she stepped on a soft patch of soil, sinking down a little deeper then the surrounding ground. It was by a strong maple tree, she recognized it by the vaguely star shaped leaves. She knelt down to grab a hand full of dirty, able to identify the nutritional components in the soil be scent alone.

The dirt on her hands was oddly pleasant, were it usually disgusted her, she wanted to role in it. She threw it to the ground again and started to dig, ignoring the salivation triggered by the smell. Once she started digging she couldn't stop, hand full after hand full she made her self a nice little hole amongst the tree roots. She had no perception of time of how long she was there. Soon she had gotten so deep, only her feet poked out. She made herself a cozy little den, not even knowing until she was half way through.

She was jerked back by a hand on her ankle, dragging her from the safety of her hole. She growled and spit, swinging her arms around desperately. In her blind rush she smacked her attacker in the face, causing them to shout out in pain.

"What the hell!" She spun around and Pinned the smaller gem down, with her hand on their neck. a feral growl rubbled in her chest, freezing dead still when she noticed who it was.

"Get the fuck off Pearl." Amethyst squirmed under her. She huffed out in annoyance, hair all over the place in complete disarray. Pearl swiftly got up trying to bush off as much dirt as possible, grimacing as she ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to dislodge some large clumps.

"What do you think you're doing Amethyst! You can't go around grabbing people." It wasn't coming out, and the remains under her nail drove her made.

"I was curious, can you blame me for that? I mean you, of all gems are digging holes in the woods." She sat back and watched the obsessive gem try to clean herself, and failing miserably at it. She hid her smirk behind her mop of tangled hair, not bothering to try and fix it. To think Amethyst of all gems caught her acting so, so uncouth, her face twisted as she tried to clean under her nails.

"That's no excuse, you could have simply asked like a civilized gem." She slammed her foot down to keep Amethyst from entering her den, hackles raising.

"Right, because digging a hole with your bare hands is 'civilized'. Why you out her diggin'?" She kept trying to get around the impeding limb, only to be firmly pushed back by a foot to her fore head.

"It's obvious, I was digging a hole." She could smell running water nearby. She was very tempted by the prospect of cleanliness, but that meant leaving her hole free.

"I see that nerd, I mean why is miss priss, who hates dirt wallowing in it?"

"I was not wallowing! Does it matter what I was doing?"

"Yes!" She had enough. She stalked away towards the water, she could build a new hole, but for know she needed to be clean. Pearl tensed as Amethyst grabbed her hand, not an uncommon occurrence, but her skin crawled at the touch this time, or was that the dirt.

"Aww come on Pearly. Where are you going?" Amethyst probably didn't know she was invading her augmented personal space, she had to reminded herself. The purple gem was just acting like she usually would, she did appreciate that. They always fought, but Amethyst really just wanted attention, or at least that's what she could tell. The smaller gem changed into a cat and wound around her legs, head butting her affectionately. Maybe she would leave if she just kept walking.

She bit back a frustrated growl when she tripped over the furry gem, but caught herself with a quick step. She walked faster to keep the other gem behind her. Her ears perked at the sound of running water, a river was up ahead. The water sparked orange in the dying light of the day, she must of been digging longer then she thought. She knelt by the edge of the water, looking around for any danger in or around the water.

Amethyst had found a tree with low hanging fruit a little off the bank, the temptation of sweet food more interesting then Pearl to her at the moment. Good, she would get some peace then. She fazed away her clothes and dipped her toes in the chilly water. It was cold yes, but the temptation of cleanliness had her wading out into the bitting cold water. She inhaled involuntary as the water hit over her hips, nipple hardening in response, sensitive flesh tightening. She took a deep breath in preparation and dunked her head under the water, using her hand to loosening the dirt from her hair.

She got most of it out after a few dunks, hair now clean, it hug down to her back, clinging to her shoulder. She jumped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her back flush to a warm chest. She calmed as she recognized the other gem, the two gems on her hands gave it away. A pleasant tingle danced across her skin where electric energy passed from the other gem to her.

"Hello Garnet." Plush lips pressed along her slender neck, humming a greeting into the skin. The cold water was much more pleasant when pressed to Garnet's warm, naked body.

"Evening Pearl." Pearl wrapped her arm legs around Garnet's waist as she was turned, strong hands on her thighs hosting her up. Garnet wading to the shore, taking them both from the water. Amethyst was no where to be seen when they got to the shore, but Pearl wasn't concerned. She was placed down but Garnet kept close, constantly touching. Pearl pulled a couple of towels from her gem, handing one off to Garnet. She started to dry her self off, starting with her legs and working her way up. Garnet had simply dried off using her powers and started to work on drying Pearl's hair.

"Where have you been." She allowed her self to be dry, but stepped away when a dark hand possessively splayed over her belly. Crossing her arms and buffing her cheeks out.

" Just some business to take care of, nothing new." A hand ran over her back, tracing the outline of her spine. She was right of course. She still felt so angry at being left alone. Garnet wrapped her in the warm blanket, running the gem on her left hand on Pearl's arm to warm her.

"Can you tell me why you're bathing in the woods and not back home?" She looked away bashfully, considering getting dressed. A blush creeped up her face at the sight of Garnet's naked body, the proud gem had no shame, not that she should.

"Just needed a walk." She laughed nervously. Should she tell Garnet or did she already know? The urge to wonder faded when she was with Garnet, even her general anxiety eased a bit.

"Will you come home with me?" And then what? She would be off to work again and she'll be alone. Pearl was cold at the thought, she couldn't do this alone. Sure she had other friends like Amethyst and the many gems she trained, but it wasn't the same. She needed Garnet she needed Rose, a week without them strained her more then she would have thought. She shook slightly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"No." It was spoken so softly it was almost missed over the sound of the running water.

"Ok." Garnet smiled kindly at her. "We can stay out here for now."

_____________________________________________

They collected wood, and built a fire. Pearl stacked and restacked the wood, humming in annoyance when it would line up perfectly. Garnet just wasn't in a rush, and didn't care how long it took. A fancy spear was finally used to chop the wood, making it as symmetric as possible. Once the fire was roaring they curled up together in silence.

They communicated with gestures rather then words, fingers brushed as they pressed closer. Lips ran over neck and shoulders, savouring their time together. When they did speak, they sang. Tunes older then trees and some made up on the fly, both silly and serious. They new they would have to return to the castle at some point, they will do so happily, but not tonight. Tomorrow they will head up to the crater.

Garnet ran her hand over Pearl's belly, keeping a close eye on her and their surroundings. Even if the land belongs to Rose, you couldn't be to careful. Her hand rested just under Pearl's sternum. Garnet tracked the movement of shadows, flickering across the ground when their caster would block the moon shining through the trees. Pearl slept quietly on her lap, oblivious to the world. No need to wake her, she knew their stalker wouldn't approach.

_____________________________________________

"Alright. According to the map we go left, here!" Pearl lowered a large paper map with a crump,to find she was pointing directly at a tree. She held up a compass and checked the map again, grumbling under her breath.

"That can't be right. Garnet?"

"We're getting close, don't worry about it." Garnet was watching the trees move around them, they shifted and completely changed the direction of the paths. Pearl didn't notice with her head buried in her map, a hand on her back kept her from tripping on roots. One tree found its path blocked by a gauntlet clad hand and shook its leaves in response, it tried to push forward only to find itself against a unrelenting force. Some of the larger trees shook slowly,almost like they were laughing at the smaller one.

"The path should be right here, I just don't understand. Did we take a wrong turn?" She tapped her foot and stared into an area of tightly pack trees, placing her hand on her hips and growling and returned to the map.

"Nah, it's here, it just needs some pruning." She cracked her knuckles, then pulled her fist back to line up a punch. The trees shook and moved out of the way quickly, finally allowing them to pass through.

"There's the path." She smiled as she started down the path, looking back at Pearl to catch up.

"Well done Garnet!"

The trees behaved for the rest of the trip, even becoming sparser the longer they walked. A thick layer of leaves crunched under their feet, uncommon for this time of year. Pearl twitched as she heard voices ahead of then, then angled her nose, taking a deep inhale.

"It's castle gems." She couldn't see them yet at this distance, but the smell carried far. Pearl bounced on the balls of her feet, excitement expressed in every unconscious movement. Garnet increased her stride to keep up with Pearl's prancing.  
At a closer range, it was clear to see many gem standing around the rim of the crater looking down. Amethyst, who was flying over head, recognized their approach and dived down. She was swift in the form of a falcon, she released a shrill cry, imitating a real bird of pray. Pearl jumped out of the way, but Garnet stood her ground, allowing the small gem to barrel into her chest.

"Ow, what the hell are you made of. Even the castle doesn't hurt that badly when I hit it." Garnet caught Amethyst before she fell to the floor, giving her time to catch her breath.

"You need to pick better fights." She tapped the birds beak, avoiding the nip aimed at her. The purple gem shifted back to her usual form and hopped to the ground.

"What ever, but can you guys speed up, Rose refuses to start without you and staring at a hole in the ground gets boring real fast." Amethyst grabbed their hands and pulled them with her, trying to speed them up.

"No need to pull, we're here already." Pearl tried to pull her hand away, only to find the other hand clampdown even harder then before. They saw Rose's hair before they saw the queen herself, it always was an attention catcher. Pearl didn't expect the monarch to be here, or know why she wore her old armour over her dress. The armour looked decorative, with embossed roses and vines, the art work highlighted in rose gold against a silver back ground. It wasn't until you got closer that you could see angry cuts and dents marking the surface, the remains of battles long past.

The sword strapped to her waist was odd too, that sword had hung over the queens fire place for well over a millennia. Her imposing visage was broken by the wide smile that crossed her face as they approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer then I thought. I ended up rewriting the whole chapter when I didn't like the first draft. Thank you to everyone who left me such nice comments and kudos, you all rock!


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl hunched over as she worked, measuring a rock, takin down as many angles as possible on her pad of paper then drawing a detailed sketch of it. Other gems would scurry back and forth, bringing her new bits and pieces to examine. A shiver ran through her as a lone finger ran over her arched back, tracing every bone with the same detail that Pearl worked. Rose pressed against her side, resting her chin on Pearl's head, humming in feigned interest at their surroundings.

Rose hadn't left her since she started working, hungry eyes watching ever twitch and staring down who ever approached. At first it was just watching, innocent enough, knowing full well Pearl was still angry with her. She paced around like a caged lion, puffing her chest out at anyone who dared wonder to closely. She edged closer and closer to her target, keeping herself between Pearl and the wind, allowing her sent to wash over the other gem.

"Got some more!" Amber was chipper as she bounced over with an arm full of rubble, nearly tripping over her own feet on the way.

"Over there." Pearl pointed to a pile to her left, already well above Rose's own head in hight. Hopefully Pearl wouldn't insist on drawing all of them. Amber squeaked as her auburn hair, which was caught in the stony pile got pulled harshly as she tried to place it down.

"Can I help?" Rose stomped down on a feral growl as Amber slid next to Pearl's side.

"I think I got it, how is the dig going?" Pearl only briefly looked away from her work when the smaller girl sat beside her, rubbing at her sore wrists.

"Slow, the more we dig, the more dirt fills in our progress." Amber gave an extravagant sigh, as she throw herself back on the ground. Rose stalked closer, orienting her self behind Pearl. The orange gem glanced up when her queen shifted to stand imposingly over her, casting a dark shadow over her face. Rose's smile was anything but kind towards the young gem, it twisted her face into a nasty sneer. Her teeth glinted menacingly, as she placed a firm foot firmly between her lithe mate and the intrusive gem. 

"That certainly complicates things, but understandable. We'll have to remove as much soft material as possible. Callipers?" Amber's hand shook under the queens scrutinizing gaze, she shifted away slightly as she handed over the requested tool. Rose stared the nervous gem down as she slid down, sitting close behind Pearl but not touching. Goose bumps rose on the back of Pearl's neck, were the heated breath of the queen brushed. Pearl was no fool to the queen's actions, she did the best she could to keep her body calm.

Strong fingers ran along a swan like neck, just teasing her. Her large body pressed against the smaller frame of her mate domineeringly, allowing her hand to trail down her back until they found the hem of the shirt and started to play with bare skin. The queens armour was hard and cold, unlike her body. Its presence excited Pearl in a shameful way, making her want to lie back and spread herself out in submission. Instead she spread her legs a tiny fraction, at the twinge of pleasure shot through her. 

"Amber." The queens voice was a beep burr when she spoke, demanding the attention of the smaller gem. .

"Ya, yes Ma'am!" Amber snapped up from her laid out position, saluting the best she can but failed miserably to look serious when covered in dirt and mud. Rose's other hand joined in teasing Pearl, rubbing up her belly, raising her turquoise shirt up as it moved. Pearl hips move in tight circles, only notable to Rose.

"I heard you've been training for combat, how it that going." Her voice was just saturated in false sweetness. The out line of her fingers was clearly visible through Pearl's flimsy shirt, as they drifted up to play with her chest.

" oh, Pearls a fantastic teacher, but I'm afraid it's not my strong-"

"Yes, she is such a good gem, isn't she." Rose cut Amber off with purpose. She nipped at Pearl's nape, being sure to leave marks for all to see. Amber would have left of it wasn't rude to do so, but since the queen was talking to her. All she could do was sit and watch Rose suck at a pale neck, leaving dark blue bruises in her wake. 

 

"Rose." Pearl bit down on the moan, growling out her name in frustrations a her nipples were toyed with. Rose pulled her lips away from the well marked neck, placing her chin on her head instead. Pearl brushed away with shaking hands, Rose's hand that had wondered to her thighs.

"What are you digging out down their?" Pearl looked away from her work to focus on Amber, leaning back into Rose in the process.

" I can't tell, it all looks the same to me. Citrine seems curtain she on to some thing and keeps trying to point out the difference between two different rocks. I'm pretending to understand, but I'm not sure if she's teasing me or not." The gem's embarrassed flush was hardly noticeable under the layer of earth and dust coating her from head to toe, remains of her hard labor. Rose hummed in faux interest,holding Pearl a little firmer when she perked up in interest.

"Different how?" 

"I really don't know, you'll have to ask Citrine yourself." Amber shrunk a little, wiggling away under Pearl's unrelenting eyes. 

"Focus Amber, she must have explained to you how they differentiate." Pearl sighed in frustration and tried to stand to check for herself, only to find herself stuck.

"Very good, tell Citrine to report to Pearl when you get back." Amber left quickly at the clear dismissal from her queen, eager to get away. Rose hummed her approval before returning to her Pearl.

"I can just go see for my self." Pearl's attempt at bravado was cute, she puffed out her chest and cheeks in an attempt to seem large but looked oh so tiny next to Rose.

"I never doubted that, I know very well what you are capable of." Pearl held firm to avoid being pulled into Rose's soft lap. "You also don't need to go to them, allow them to come to you. Rose run her fingers along the waist band of her pants. 

"If I do it myself I'll know it's done rigAhhh" Pearl found herself having to prop herself up with her arms when Rose bared her full weight onto her, pushing her forwards. Her hips moved more vigorously under the attention, her body readily responding, knowing well were this usually led. She could feel Rose smile into her hair, breathing in deeply.

"Trust them a little." The pink gems left hand lifted Pearl's hips up off the ground, grinding into her from behind roughly. Pearl screwed her eyes shut, willing her shaking arms to keep strong. 

"I-I do." Her vision blurred, finding it difficult to concentrate when a finger started to rub her though her thin pants, teasing her with just enough friction to drive her mad. The free hand now played with a small but firm chest, pinching and rolling them until last they were hard. Moans fell from Pearl's mouth, stuttering out when Rose thrusted her hips firmly into her, shaking her entire frame and making her grind down into the large hand between her legs.

"Then let them do some of the work for you." Rose's voice was velvety and smooth in her ears, punching her sentence with a buck of her hips. 

"Uh hum?" Rose only slowed her movements marginally when Citrine showed up, she smiled up at the proud quartz.

"I was told Pearl needed to speak with me, but it would seem she is busy. Should I wait or comeback later?" Citrine had brought two large stones with her, even larger then her head. Pearl squirmed under Rose, unsure if it was to escape or to tempt more pressure out of that damn hand. She shook when she was hit with another powerful thrust.

"I guess it would be cruel to disturb progress, wouldn't it?" Rose rose from the now thoroughly aroused gem, enjoying Pearl's involuntary shiver at the sudden loss of heat. Citrine politely looked away while Pearl caught her breath, instead found herself looking at Rose's prideful expression. Pearl took a shuttering breath as she tried to stand, finding her legs wouldn't support her, instead she reluctantly sat down.

"Yes." She stopped to gather her thoughts before continuing, willing the fog from her lust addled mind. Citrine lowered herself to sit with her legs under her, bowing slightly in respect.

"Amber stated you had more information then her on the dig." Rose reached over to smooth Pearl's messed up hair, only to giggle quietly when it was swatted away.

"Yes." The orange gem held a stone up tone examined.

"This is concrete, it's not part of the natural rock formation. Some one built this." Pearl grabbed onto the held out rock, bringing it closer to her to smell. 

"Could this come from the nearby town?" She waited for Citrine to look away to lick the block of concrete, checking for the composition. Sand, sea sand.

"No." Her rebuttal was firm. "Their appears to be a subterranean structure."

"Oh my." Rose broke into the conversation with ease. 

_____________________________________________

her curiosity was getting the better of her. She had slipped away from Rose not long ago and now stood, peering down in to the deep pit in the earth. It was impressive. At lest a kilometre in diameter. Gems carried buckets of rubble to dump on the out to dump, slowly clearing everything out. It was a long arduous process, possibly taking many months if not more.

"Don't suppose I can convince you to come back to the castle tonight?" Rose hugged her from behind, never quite having lost track of Pearl, just keeping her distance. 

"Not tonight." 

"Soon?" The queen's voice held a note of hope, buried deep underneath reluctant understanding. She held Pearl just a little closer, as if that would be enough to her to change her mind.

"Soon." She shrugged. She desperately wanted to fall into Rose's embrace, forgetting about the crater and everything else but the persistent reminder of being lonely even with her close refused to leave. She couldn't be sure if she would be avoided again, at least out here she would be able to work, to help, hell just to be needed. Would Garnet stay?

"Is there nothing I can say, to make you come home?" She twirled Pearl around to look her in the eyes, wilting a little when she looked right past her.

"I love you." It was a last ditch effort on her part, but she meant every word. She kissed Pearl's lips, trying to convey her feelings through actions. Pearl pulled away when a tongue pressed against her lower lip.

"I love you too." She spoke so quietly that Rose almost missed it, still refusing to look at her directly. She pulled away from Rose, wrapping her own arms around herself. The queen couldn't stay, she had work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to get this out sooner, but didn't. I was going to have. This was two different chapters but decided to do one instead.  
> Lapis Lazuli is in this one and she's a bit of a jerk, but not a bad gem.

Garnet held her down by her wrists, laying her out on a bed of the softest pillows. A base camp had been set up around the perimeter of the dig and the largest tent, without question, was reserved for Pearl. Every day Rose sent more and more for her. Even the other gems from the camp had been leaving her tokens of food and drinks, tempting her with their sweet scent.

Garnet kissed her with passion, the sweet taste of fruit still lingers on their lips and tongues. She ran her finger tips over Pearl's already naked skin, starting from her wrist down to her hips. Her warm tongue slipped between Pearls lips, running over teeth before being granted entrance. She consumed all the sounds Pearl made as she played with her skin, caressing the roof of her moth and tongue. Garnet left her lips to kiss her jaw, she moves her kisses down her neck, biting gently to leave her own mark. Pearl canted her hips to rub against Garnet's abdomen, hissing when her sensitive clit was pressed into hard muscles, her slick folds gliding over taut skin.

"Slow down." Her smooth voice had Pearl bucking under her. Garnet ran her tongue over her right nipple, smiling when Pearl whined in need. She pressed down with her hips to keep Pearl still, grinding down against her.

"If you went any slower the dig would be done before I am." Garnet moved to the other breast, bringing her teeth out to graze it. Pearl danced under the unmoving girl, only to find her hips stilled by large hands.

"Have I ever left you unfinished?" Her lips sent electric tingles through her body, they traveled down her spine and accumulated in her bundle of nerves between her legs. She moved down Pearl's chest to her belly, playing special attention to the slight rounding that only because evident more then a month after her heat.

"Just hurry up." Her keens and cries would be heard across the camp, as they had been every other night. She had been completely insatiable lately, if Garnet or Rose weren't around she could be found in her tent bringing herself to a never fully satisfying orgasms. Pearl wrapped her legs around Garnet, digging her heels into her back. Her wetness dripped out endlessly, smearing on her thighs and collecting on expensive fabric. Garnet moved down, running her tongue over Pearl's outer lips. 

"Yessssss." Garnet's tongue pressed past her outer lips roamed her inner folds, just brushing the side of her clit. One arm lifter her ass off the bedding, giving the soft flesh a firm squeeze. Pearl grasped the pillows for support as she was lifted. Pearl fought to keep her eyes opened, watching the fusion's face as she worked between her legs, using the tip on her tongue to circle her swollen nub..

"Hng," she couldn't move her hips from this position, she was completely in Garnet's control. She started to stroke more firmly at Pearls clit, looking her directly in the eyes as she worked.

"Oh!" Soft lips wrapped around her clit sucking harshly at it, humming into the almost over stimulated folds. Pearl thrashed the best she could as she came, clawing at the bedding under them, ripping it to shreds. Garnet held on, counting her onslaught until Pearl was shouting again. 

"Garnet!" Pearl curled into herself, trying to pull away, needing to cut back on the sensation. Garnet let her go, settling in for when Pearl would inevitably fall asleep. She stroked Pearl's hair, singing to the now limp gem softly. This had been their routine over the past month, fucking until Pearl was finally to tired to stay awake despite her stubbornness. The pillows Pearl rested on dipped a little more then just under her weight, underneath hid a hole Pearl had been digging herself creating a comfy little nook.

On the other side of the camp site a party rang through the night, thrown by the workers who didn't need to sleep. They kept their distance, unwilling to risk the queen's ire if her Pearl was disturbing. Rose came quite often and every one kept out of her way.

"That didn't take long." The tent flap made very little sounds as Rose Quartz entered, her usual flair forgone in favour of stealth.

"Find anything new?" Rose settled herself beside Garnet, pulling her friend into a side hug. Garnet allowed herself to be pulled over and relaxed into the touch.

"Not much. The trees are increasingly becoming more sickly and dying, none of the diamonds are acting any different." The Queen had thrown herself more deeply into her work, going out of her way to meet with foreign leaders in hopes of getting some sort of lead. Who ever was funding an underground operation had a lot of power, and probably had yet to stop the intrusion.

"What about the concrete? Who ever built the structure used a lot of sand in the mix, sounds like Blue Diamond to me." Rose gave an uncommitted hump. She pulled Garnet back to lay back with her on the cushions.

"l'v been asking around but can't get any answers, there's just too little evidence to pin it on her. Any misplaced accusation could mean hostilities and deaths." She could hear Her friend's exhaustion in her voice, having abandoned any lingering visage of nobility with Garnet.

"Will you at least finally talk to Pearl about what's happening?" It drove her crazy honestly, watching them like this but Pearl would never bring it up and Rose desperately wanted her to. 

"You need to." She wasn't responding but even so, she would listen.

"She would insist on getting involved, I can't let her."her voice was strained but unwavering.

"Rose." The Queen rolled away from her, coming to rest beside Pearl.

"You can't stop her, she's already here." She was ignoring her again.

"Just giver her all the information so she will be aware."

"Pearl doesn't work that way." She stroked the sleeping gem's hair away from her face, leaning over to kiss her gem. Pearl shifted towards the other body, recognizing her mates even while unconscious.

"She runs towards danger." She gave a tired laugh as she wrapped her arms around the smaller gem, pulling her close. Garnet couldn't argue with that statement. 

_____________________________________________

She really didn't want to do this, the less gems who knew the better, especially someone beyond the control of her court. But the longer this investigation when on the more likely word would get out, and that could cause panic for her gems.

"Lapis Lazuli." She was a representative of Blue Diamond but held little allegiance to any governing body, she stayed in Rose Quartz's lands for one reason, freedom.

"You called for me." She sounded way too unsurprised by the summon for Rose's liking, 

"Yes, have a seat." The Queen pretended to be busy with paper work, making Her wait for attention. Lapis Lazuli sat on an well padded chair in a lotus position, bringing her bare feet onto the expensive fabric. She looked around the room, showing no annoyance at being made to wait. Rose took as long as she liked, hoping to find away to gain an upper hand on the flighty gem.

"*pop*" Rose cringed, Lapis stared to make popping sounds with her lips, then started drumming on her knees. The blue gem swayed slightly her own unrecognizable beat.

"*pop*,*pop*,*pop**pop*. If she wasn't the only Lazuli in the land.

"Alright."

"*pop*" one last pop was her only response to the Queen's authoritative words, but she quieted down.

"I have a job you may be interested in." It would be so much easier to find someone she could order around.

"Oh?" She leaned back into the chair with her arms crossed, looking for some sort of explanation.

"I want you to use you hydro kinesis to move a large amount of earth."

"Why?" That was always the question, why should I help you. She couldn't offer more freedom then she already had and threatening to take the freedom she did have away would get Blue Diamond's attention. 

"You'll be free of the castle for a few days." Thankfully the blue gem seemed to be considering her offer.

_____________________________________________

"She can't be serious!" Blue Topaz was absolutely livid. She was not impressed when Lapis Lazuli showed up with a note from the Queen, making herself at home.

"I don't like it either but it's what Rose Quartz wanted." Pearl was quick to defend her Queen. Cornelian, Lion Paw and Beryl were content to sit back and let thing unfold while their younger colleagues and friends fretted about. Topaz always had a fiery temper hiding just under her ice like visage, it caught most people off guard the first time they see it.

"Topaz." Amber tried to calm the other gems wrath, but was quieted down by Lion paw.

"She had many gems to choose from why use one still affiliated to Blue Diamond." Lapis seemed amused by the argument more so then anything. Blue Topaz was much younger then Lapis Lazuli, even though they both originally came from Blue Diamond's ocean, Topaz had defected not to long ago. 

"Because I can do it faster and she wants her precious home." Lapis Lazuli may just be out here to be an ass, but she was much stronger then the other gems as long as she stayed out of their reach.

"Faster is not the problem, you will destroy anything there is to be found down there with your powers!" She stomped her way right up into Lapis's face, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Maybe that's what Rose Quartz wants." Lapis summoned her wings, flying up to keep out of Topaz's striking range.

"Lapis." Pearl tried to warn her off, knowing she was just riling the other gem up for sport.

"What do you know of our Queen." Cornelian reached out to the younger knight to keep her grounded.

"Enough of this. Lion Paw will double check with the Queen, until then everyone can rest." Cornelian was not a gem to be taken lightly. Every one seemed to calm down some what, with the exception of Blue Topaz who was dragged away by Amber.

"I know her better then you."  
_____________________________________________

"You enjoyed that way to much." Pearl had tea with the ocean gem inside her tent, away from prying eyes.

"*pffffffft*" she really wasn't surprised when the other gem blew a raspberry at her. Work had been postponed, awaiting Rose's word. Well most of it had stopped, Tiger Eye still worked away but she would tire soon and nap. Pearl and Lapis Lazuli weren't quite friends or even enemies, but they some times danced and drank together. Most people would call that friendship, but they liked to think of it more as a mutual understanding of sorts.

"She's cocky." 

"So you're finally going to use words?" Pearl laughed a little, Lapis never really changed much. 

"Yeah of course I am. She's to easy."

"You're going to wake up with a knife to your throat the one of these days if you keep this up." The blue gem gave a full laugh at that.

"That has only happened once!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at Pearl, hitting her square in the head. "And it was you." 

"Just a case of mistaken identity." Pearl smiled at Lapis's infectious laughter.

"Sure...." She dragged out the word in thick sarcasm.

"Why did you even agree to come out here?" She let the last topic slide.

"Curiosity mostly, why are we waiting for Rose, you know she won't change her mind and aren't you the one with authority out here?"

"Well, no..."she spoke so low that Lapis Lazuli had to lean in close, causing Pearl to cringe uncomfortably. Her inability to deal with most gems in her space was a pain, but didn't seem to be going away.

"No?"

"I haven't officially had my duties reinstated yet." She fidgeted by running her fingers over the fabric on her pants.

"Really? I thought fucking the boss was supposed to get you a better position."

"Lapis!"

"Well the sex isn't new but she mounts you and you get a demotion, that's pretty shitty." She looked at Pearl's slightly protruding belly as she spoke. 

"It wasn't like that." She gathered all her energy to sit as straight as possible, at least compared to the other gems lazy recline.

"Maybe not," the smaller gem shrugged. 

_____________________________________________

No one honestly exasperated Tiger Eye to find anything, no one had in over a month so it was unlikely. But when the small Quartz came dashing back to camp, screaming incoherently in her excitement, it got attention. She knocked over most the gems who tried to talk to her in this state but was finally stopped when she bounced on Citrine, who caught her with ease.

"I got!" She was practically shaking in her excitement, twisting the the larger gems grasp to face the rest of the group.

"We see that, now what do you got?" Beryl tried to get a look at what Tiger Was holding, made next to impossible based off her movements. Pearl and Lapis had already joined the other gems, hearing the commotion out side.

"This!" She triumphantly held her hands out showing a badly cracked gem. It was green in colour and sported many deep cracks, but over all was still intact.

"Oh." Tiger Eye allowed Pearl to gently take the delicate gem in her hand, careful not to brake it in two.

"Is it still alive?" Amber shifted, she has never poofed before and had yet to see another gem do so.

"It's intact. The rubble must have inhibited her reforming." Pearl clicked her tongue and bubbled the gem, it would be safer that way.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't honestly still think 'this' is a good plan." Amber stood firm refusing to get out of Lapis Lazuli's way, despite how easily the water gem could crush her. She was proud of herself for not shaking in her boots, even if every fibre of being demanded she ran. She bit back a frustrated shout when Lapis smiled, with a bemused sort of expression. A twitch was the only give away of her nerves as Lapis got closer, circling her like she something new and strange that needed to be studied. 

"It doesn't matter if I think it's a good plan, what's important is Rose Quartz think it is." Lapis brushed past the smaller gem, only to he halted the an orange hand around her wrist. Her grip was feather light, almost laughably so. 

"Surely she wouldn't want you to do this knowing their might be more gems down there." Her voice cracked as she argued, sounding more like a plead then anything else. Her eyes stared unrelentingly into Lapis Lazuli.

"Yes, gems who violated her lands and disrespected her her rule."she ruffled auburn hair. Even if Amber had her caught in her grasp, she didn't have much chance to bring her down.

"How can we possibly know that without asking?" How did such a gem become become a member of Rose Quartz's most trusted knights, she was more of an amusing little puppy then a fearless fighter.

"Do you think she wouldn't kill them? Just a few gem to secure her rule and the safety of her people. Hell gems the diamonds probably won't even acknowledge."

"They're still gems who deserve a chance to be heard at least once."

_____________________________________________

Maybe it was all the stress of the situation getting to her or maybe it was the excitement, what ever it was Pearl was exhausted. She had retreated to her tent by midday, and burrowed under a mountain of pillows and blankets until she rested on the cool dirt, and held securely in place by the heavy bedding above her. The weight and darkness doing wonders for her aching head.

Even in a small group of trusted friends, she found herself frustratingly drained by day to day interaction. Being alone in the dark was the only way she could recharge. Most gems respected her occasional need for solitude. Her keen nose could still smell Lapis from earlier, amongst the more common smells of Rose Garnet and even herself. She placed a pillow from the bottom of her pile near her nose, focusing on the smell of that one pillow over all the competing scents vying for her attention.

She could hear the muffled sounds of the other gems moving about the camp. Tiger Eye and a jade talked excitedly together with minor input by Cornelian, she could pick up Beryl and Citrine but they where mostly drowned out by Topaz. Garnet was near by, but she made no noise compared to the rowdy knights. Garnet didn't need to make a sound for Pearl to know she was close. She took in a deep calming breath through her nose and relaxed her body, giving in to her body's demand for rest.

_____________________________________________ 

Garnet wasn't surprised when when Rose Quartz followed Lion Paw back, she didn't need future vision to expecting that. The younger knights stood at attention, while their older counterparts where a little more relaxed. The Queen smiles kindly to everyone, but Garnet could see how the smile stained her and she was sure other who have known her just as long could see it too. She even took more defined steps over her usual floating glide.

"Where is Lazuli?" Straight to the point. The Queen stopped by Pearl's tent, grimacing in displeasure at the smell of the water gem permeating the air.

"Lazuli isn't the problem right now." Rose slumped slightly, muttering under her breath about how it couldn't just be easy. Cornelian and Beryl meet up with Lion Paw , following after their monarch just a step behind Garnet. Rose tuned to face the other gems, slipping into her serene mask.

"What's the problem then?" She kept her eyes on the small group of gems, while searching of Lapis out of the corner of her eyes. 

"We found a gem during our dig." Lion Paw felt the Queen shift all her attention on to her.

"Did you know about this?" Her voice was cold, not one took take kind to being held out on.

"She couldn't have, we just found out." Lion Paw wilted a little when Garnet redirected Rose's attention, it was not a comfortable position to be in.

"Well, where is this gem?" 

"Contained, her gem is cracked but still whole." Beryl steps forward to join the discussion.

"That certainly complicates things. Where is it?" 

"Pearl has it at the moment." Garnet barely got the words out before her friend made her way into Pearl's tent, away from prying eyes.

Rose squinted in the dark tent, searching for her tiny mate amongst the shadows. The only light in the room came in the form of a light blue bubble just of to the side, containing a green gem. The gem was in relatively good shape, a large crack but no missing shards, a easy fix for her. She was careful about walking over the bedding and pillows that dominated the dwelling, not wanting to step on Pearl by mistake.

"Pearl?" No reply. She was sure she was in here. She pushed around some pillows with her feet, eventually getting on her knees to dig. Nothing. She decided to sit and wait. It didn't take to long for a tired whine to cross her ears. She smiled and made for the direction of the sound, digging down to find a half asleep Pearl blinking up at her. Pearl tried to sit up but wound up on her back, a thin layer of soil on her arm and side from sleeping in it.

"Hey." Pearl's voice held no trace of its usual decorum, a trail of drool clung to her cheek. Her hair stuck out in all directions.

"Hey your self." Her husky voice held laughter at seeing her Pearl in such an unkept state. She reached down to pull her close, but the the gem squirmed.

"Noooo, l'm dirty." The words where slurred but recognizable.

"I don't mind." a little dirt wasn't a problem for Rose, who often tended to the castle gardens but Pearl would be horrified that the dark marks left on the pristine white dress came from her. Once secured in the Queen's grasp, Pearl snuggled in closer. A soft snore rumbling against her neck told her the smaller gem was fast asleep again. 

The bubbled gem taunted her from across the tent. Things honestly just couldn't be simple.  
_____________________________________________

Floating, 

That's the only thing she knew for sure, she was floating as an undefined mass, she didn't have a beginning or an end. Nothing connected, but it didn't have to. There was something before this moment, it felt both so close and far away from her mind. Everything started to glow, slowly she started to come together again. The mass started to condense and form into a familiar shape, fingers moved under direct control rather then disjointed floating.

She was a peridot, she is Peridot. Before this, she remembers the ceiling falling and the room shaking. Yes memories. She could remember, she could think. Then the glowing stopped and she was no longer floating, gravity tugged at her gut, jerking her back down. She hit the ground with a thud that resonated through her body; she staring up at the sky in shock. The grounds was cool, and just a little damp, soaking her newly formed clothing. The ceiling was new too, it was much darker then it's usual grey and covered in thousands tiny specks of light that did nothing to illuminate her surroundings.

"Is she alright?" She had to get up. A small group of gems circled her; she could see them moving in the corner of her eyes, getting closer and closer. She took in a gasping breath, desperately willing her body to move. She winced as she was nudged with the sharp heel of a foot, snapping her back into her current predicament. 

"She's fine." A face blocked her view of the boundless looking ceiling. It was a pearl. She didn't know this gem, why would a pearl be here.

"That's good, right?" The voice seemed smaller and less sure then the pearl with messy blonde hair.

"For now." Peridot pushed her self into a sitting position, ignoring the gems conversing around her. She scanned the group for its leader, confused by the group of mixed gems.

"Can you stand?" Her eyes fell on the largest gem of the group, obviously the leader. She was pink and sported the most impractical large head of hair, defying gravity with the size of her curls. Her great bulky mass meant she was a soldier, perhaps a Quartz. Her gaze was as hard and cold as steal as it burrowed into her, demanding absolute attention from the small Peridot. How easy it would be for those large hands to crush her into dust.

"Yes I can stand." It took a few tries; her shaking legs initially refusing to support her own weight. Even standing at her full hight this gem absolutely dwarfs her. The pink gem's smile was anything but assuring, it was too sharp. 

"Good." Two gems took their places beside the large warrior, a pearl with pink hair and a garnet. This was bad, only fusion produced garnets. The only thing this group had in common was an insignia she heard an old Jasper talk about, a five pointed star. That made these gems allies of Rose Quartz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I would have liked, but that's just what happens sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

Her feet stomped as she paced back an forth, grinding her teeth together. 

"Come on it isn't that bad." Lion Paw smiled good naturally at her friends discomfort, talking as loud as possible to compensate for the screeching of the newest addition to camp. The peridot taunted whoever was watching her relentlessly and when left alone, she hollered at the top of her lungs. Rose laughed from the other side of the camp, amused with the smaller gem's behaviour 

"Go ahead and fight me! I'm not afraid of you!" She almost expects to see Peridot frothing at the mouth.

"Not so bad? She's been doing this for days!" She couldn't hear herself think. Amber had ran crying after being left on guard duty just once, Garnet's intervention is the only thing to prevent Blue Topaz from proofing Peridot, in turn Rose Quartz was the only gem to prevent Garnet from doing it herself. 

"Not like you can change it." Cornelian looked over her hand of playing cards. Most work had stopped after finding Peridot, but the knights found ways to amuse themselves.

"Give me five minutes and I could." Lion Paw snorted in reply to Pearl's attempt to be menacing, the other Gem's now rounded belly making her anything but intimidating.

"Will yo-" "BRING IT!!!" Beryl couldn't even be mad about being cut off, mostly she was just impressed with the shrill note the green gem hit.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT 'IT' IS!" Pearl spun on the spot, intent on showing Peridot how real gems fought. None of this biting of scratching the little gem kept attempting. 

"Oh, No ya don't." Garnet picked her up by her waist, recognizing Pearl was on a war path. She pulled her into a bridle carry.

"I CAN DEAL WITH THIS!" The taller gem didn't even flinch as long skinny limbs flailed in the air; small fists hitting her hair harmless, lack of sleep over the past few days draining any ounce of strength she possessed.

"YEAH RIGHT YOUR JUST A PEARL, WHAT COULD A TOY LIKE YOU DO TO ME!" 

"Easy." She tried to hush the smaller gem, swaying gently in an attempt to lull Pearl to sleep. 

"Just one chance." Pearl squirmed with renewed vigour. 

"Can we at least throw a blanket over her?" Cornelian was getting close to the end of her rope, voice dripping with annoyance.

"I was thinking a muzzle." Beryl spoke. Lightly.

"I didn't know you kept a spare." Lion Paw raised an eye brow and tried to smile charmingly, getting a hand full of cards thrown in her face. 

"Am I going to get to smash something or what?" Lapis Lazuli laid sprawled out on the roof of a tent, staring up at the full moon. Peridot's continues caterwauling caring through the night, reminiscent to a caged animal. 

"You could help me." Pearl had twisted herself around trying to get out of the stoic gem's hold, still tempted to get in Peridot's face. Garnet was taking her back to her tent, not that she will be able to sleep with this noise. 

At the centre of the camp, Rose Quartz sat quietly. She observed the green gem, sitting just a few feet away; poised in her research. The peridot cursed and yelled at every one, except for the pink gem. She stomped down her instincts to lash out when she insulted those closes to the monarch, as if she was superior to her Pearl or knew anything about her gems. This gem either had a goal in mind with her behaviour, or she still had some internal cracking. She needed to know which. 

"COME ON ALREADY!" From this close, she could see Peridot tiring, the strain of yelling causing her voice to go slightly horse. They haven't been able to get the gem to say more then her name; a yellow diamond on her outfit was the only clue to her origin. The smaller gem visibly flinched when Rose shifted in her seat, quiet for just a moment. 

"Are you done yet?" Rose's smooth voice had the gem pulling on the tether that kept her contained, seeing as Peridot lacked the physical prowess that most gems possessed. 

"I don't have to talk to traitors." Rose giggled at the smaller gem, who crossed her arms and turning her noise up; as if she caught a particularly fowl scent. 

"Stop laughing!" She bared her tiny sharp teeth in a threat, body shaking slightly with built up anxiety. 

"Is that what you think we are?"

"Of course! Rose Quartz betrayed the Diamond authority and you all followed." Rose schooled her face, keeping only a small smile. This gem had no idea who she was. 

"No matter what, she would have been a traitor then."

"No she wouldn't. That was a choice she made." How could a gem talked with such conviction on a subject she wasn't even their for. 

"She chose to take care of the gems who relied on her, rather then following the diamonds." 

"All gems have a purpose, they are safe as long as they stick to their jobs and she didn't do hers." That wasn't true, how many gems where destroyed for forming differently. 

"Are you telling me their isn't more to you then your purpose?"

"I am the best at my job." Her pride showed with her posture. 

"And Rose Quartz gave her people a chance to find out what they want, not what's expected."

"How many gems died for that choice, she is responsible for the deaths of so many. Is a choice really worth dying for?" If Peridot was actually looking at her she would have seen Rose's shoulders sag under unseen weight. 

"Why is someone wanting to chose their own path worth killing them?" Peridot snapped to attention to the large gem who now stood over her. "No one was forced to fight with Rose, that was a choice they all made themselves. But don't think for a moment I forgot a single name or a single face of those who died doing so." Peridot was quiet for the first time in days, watching as the pink gem stalked away. 

_____________________________________________

The first thing Pearl did after being released from Garnet's grasp was to bolt for the tent exit, still angry at the little twerp, ready to show her just what a Pearl could do. When she ran head first into Rose on the other side, she understood why Garnet let her go. 

"Sorry." She should have expected to be stopped when she tried to go around the Queen, but was a little preoccupied. Rose's hand was inexplicably soft as she gently held Pearl's right hand, turning it so she could kiss her palm. 

"Where are you going?" Rose sucked her index finger into her warm mouth, making eye contact with the now flustered Pearl.

"I was going to-uh" the gentle suckling and burning heat of Rose's mouth tampering with her ability to think. A thick arm circled her waist, pulling her flush to the warm body. 

"It's quiet for the first time in days, won't you take the chance to relax with Me and Garnet?" Pearl could feel the vibration as the larger women spoke around her finger, words thick with desire. She was backed up into the room, feeling her back pressed up against Garnet's front. The hand on her waist caressed down her thigh, grabbing just under her knees to hook her leg around broad hips. 

"Wellll, I suppose you could convince me." Pearl's voice rose an octave as a thick thigh slipped between her own, pressing against her rapidly responding core. Gem studded hands made contact with her pert chest, passing over her hardening nipples. Her clothing felt tight to her skin; hyper aware of the barrier between her and the two gems. 

"What do you think Garnet, how can we possibly get her to relax?" Rose had pulled away from her finger to talk to the gem over her shoulder. Rose's now free left hand reached for Garnet's nape, rubbing circles against the sensitive with her thumb. A satisfying rumbling resonated in Garnet's chest at the touch; she pressed closer to Rose in eagerness, trapping Pearl tightly between their warm bodies. 

"Shouldn't be hard." 

"Ahng." Pearl buried her head into Rose's chest, attempting to hid her bright blue flush from the other gems, but it burned on her arms and shoulders. Her hips undulated against the risen leg, grinding against the Queen in desperation. She willed her body to still, she knew this was just the start. Rose pulled Garnet forward to press their lips together, pleased with how she eagerly licked her lips. Rose groaned into Garnet's mouth when their tongues meet in a warm wet dance, smiling into the act when Pearl rub more vigorously against her in urgency. 

Garnet's hips thrusted against Pearl's ass, adding force to the smaller gems movement. Arousal seeped through the pale gems pants, permeating the air, and facilitating her rutting. The familiar smell triggered an instinctive response in Rose's head. She shifted her form, creating a large phallus, she rubbed the pulsing member against Pearl's still clothed belly. Pearl grappled for purchase in the folds of Rose's dress, breath hitching in her throat as at the slowly growing pressure. Rose moved her hand from the back of Garnet's neck, scratching lightly down her spine to grab her ass. 

"Ha, can we ditch the clothes yet?" Garnet's voice was a husky burr as she spoke, a thin tread of saliva connected her to Rose. Pearl nodded vigorously, phasing away her clothes without a second thought.

"Well that's one." Garnet quickly got rid of her own constrictive garb. "Will you make it three?" Rose laughed, pretending to think about it for a monument. Her cock twitch in need, straining against the fabric of her dress. 

"She was trying to start a fight, wasn't she? Do you think she deserves it?" Pearl gave a desperate keen when Rose pulled away, Garnet's strong hands where the only thing keeping her on her shaking legs. Rose eyes zoned in on Pearl's chest, where dark hands rolled and pinched sensitive nipples. Pearl pushed her chest out in offering, throwing her head back to resting on Garnet's shoulder. 

"Please!" The breathless plea was barely heard over her own laboured breathing, finding it difficult to think about anything but the pulse between her thighs. She was shushed by a finger on her lips. 

"Shhh, my Pearl. Why don't you show Garnet how much you appreciate her for keeping you out of trouble." Pearl twisted in the fusions grasp, grabbing Garnet's cheeks with both hands and pulling her into a heated kiss. They sank down to the soft bedding of the tent, coming to rest with Garnet laying on her back under Pearl. Their tongues moved in a sensual dance, moving slow even in their mutual lust. Pearl had very little patience at the moment, slipping her hands between Garnet's leg. Garnet bucked up into long delicate fingers, hissing as the pale gem played with her soaking cunt. She whined and moaned into Pearl's mouth, wiggling around in hopes that the other gem will apply pressure to her swollen clit.

"Lower Pearl." Rose sat naked just a foot away, watching with great interest. Her voice was deep as she commanded the other gems on what she wanted, thrilled to know they followed out of desire to do so, not out of expectation. Garnet gripped Pearl's hair when the smaller gem buried her head between strong thighs, jumping straight into the action rather then teasing. She licked in broad strokes, from bottom to top, paying close attention to her clit. Pearl hiked her own ass in the air, allowing the Queen to see her engorged folds, flush an enticing shade of blue. She jumped when Rose ran her fingers through the sodden mess of her core, but kept her mouth on task. Rose gathering the natural lubricants, using them to coat her turgid member, preparing for the next step. She kneeled behind Pearl, grabbing her slim hips in large hands that could almost wrap completely around. She rubbed her length along Pearl, teasing her tip along the soft skin.

"Ahhh!" Garnet squirmed when Pearl hummed her pleasure, sending jolts of pleasure through her nub. Rose leaned over Pearl, resting a portion of her weight on her back. She kept her eyes on Garnet as she eased her way in, enjoying her expression when Pearl 's normal vocals where spoken into her cunt. She grunted as she pressed deeper, the smaller gems inner was where searing hot and squeezed her snugly.Pearl bared back onto her, taking as much of the throbbing member her body would allow. 

 

Pearl did her best to focus on what her tongue was doing, but being stretched to accommodate Rose's girth shorted her thoughts. Garnet lightly scratched her scalp, sending shots of electricity straight to her core. Her tongue lashed out at Garnet's clit, bringing two of her shaking fingers to prob at her entrance. The Queen started to move at a brisk pace, hammering deeply inside her, the head of the cock brushing against her cervix. Garnet bucked up into her face, losing herself when Pearl curled two of her fingers deep inside her, long fingers rubbed at a sensitive patch of skin. 

Garnet howled her release, louder then most gems have ever heard her. Pearl kept working her tongue and fingers in tandem, unrelenting in her own pleasured haze. Rose nails bit into Pearl's skin, adding small crescents to her hips. Pearl gripped at Garnet's thighs until her knuckles where white, jerking with every powerful thrust. When Garnet released her hold on Pearl's hair, Rose took over, pulling her hair to gain access to the pale swan like neck for her sharp teeth. Garnet watched limply from underneath them, enjoying the show. Pearl's brow furrowed in concentration, trying to maneuver in just the right way for Rose to finally send her over the edge. A brush of Garnet's foot over her much ignored clit at her wailing in ecstasy Rose doubled up her efforts when Pearl started to convulse around her. She kept moving through out Pearl's orgasm, the rapid tightening of the soft flesh had her so close.

"Rose." It was spoken so softly she almost didn't hear it, but her name spoken so softly was enough to have her cumming deep inside of Pearl. She clamped her teeth down on her pale neck to keep the squirming gem still as her member expanded inside of her, locking them tightly together.

Rose laid down on her side gently, bring Pearl down so she could rest. Garnet rested in front of Pearl, meeting Rose's eyes over the tired gems head. This was nice; Pearl drifted of to sleep beside them, unconcerned with how intimately they where still attached. Laying with the two gems she loved the most, and knowing they where here by their own choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a lot of limbs to think about in a threesome, exactly if your trying to make it so not one partner is the centre of attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ ~~~~ _ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~**

Night was a strange time. From Peridot view point at least it was. A point in the planet cycle when all work stops around camp. Why? None of them needed to sleep, theoretically they could work indefinitely. Yet every night these clods waisted time.

Despite how of how wasteful these gem were, escape had proven elusive, even for a gem with intelligence such as her own. Half of the time she wasn't even being watched! She had started to learn her captors schedule by heart, even using it as a unit of measurement. It was fairly early in the night, just after every one left for there own tents and the organic amber was left to walk around the perimeter of the sight. Thankfully that particular gem avoided her, if she could even be called a gem; she had insects in her gem for diamond sake! Hardly worthy of such a title and the history it carried. She also wasn't the most observant creature Peridot had ever seen, so if there was ever a time to escape it would be during her shift.

She knew when to escape, the question returned to the ever looming how.

Her attempts at breaking her tether had been, well.... Peridot doesn't think there is a word that describes the feeling of a pearl laughing in her face. The yellow haired pearl was a persistent annoyance, she must belong to a low level aristocrat. Her gem was a matted cream, lacking the iridescent quality her kind was known for. At lest they had provided her with a square piece of fabric so she wouldn't have to sit in the dirt. A reward for "shutting up", as the yellow beryl claims. Ordering the pearl to release her had also proven futile. She hadn't had the chance to try the other pearl yet.

The other pearl was a different story, she seemed to hold some strange level of authority. Probably belongs to a high ranking gem. Peridot never had the chance to talk to her, as the pearl was always being shadowed by another gem. Usually it was the pink quartz or the fusion, always touching and prodding at the pearl, their hands running over her protruding belly. Peridot tried not to think about the steadily growing swell, it was weird and made her incredibly uncomfortable.

The best time to view the strange interactions was when the sun started to set. Everyone in the small group would gather around a combusting pile of dead organic matter and talk, just talk. Nothing else, not even about anything important. Most confusing of all, sometimes they all said the same thing at the same time, constantly changing their tones and smile all the while! The lesser pearl calls it "singing".

Touching amongst the small group was common and frequent. They all would brush up against each as they talked, touched extremity as they walked, pressed faces together. Always finding ways to touch. Rose Quartz, who she currently assumes to be the leader, is by far the worst. True, the fusion could be just as affectionate as the quartz, but it was somehow different. Rose Quartz made a point of eye contact. Never with the gem she was touching. oh, no she liked to make sure other gems where watching her.

Her behaviour seemed more ritualistic then the others, a mostly daily event. The large gem would beckon the pearl with a tilt of her head and a pat of her lap, which the pearl would seemingly melt into. Not too strange for this groups of traitors, but what come next baffles her. Rose Quartz would take small slices of fruit off a silver platter and present it to the smaller gem. The pearl alway turns her head away at first, stubbornly clenching her jaw, but rather then being punished for such blatant insubordination the quartz laughs and Peridot finds herself leaning forward.

The fruit left a sticky trail of juices on the pearl's lips and cheeks as Rose Quartz pressed it to her lips. The small, green gem licked her own lips, no matter how often she sees it, anticipation always builds. She felt warm when Rose gave her a knowing smile, making sure to look her square in the eye as she tilted the pearl's head back, licking up the sweet, sticky mess from the flushed skin. Peridot swallowed dryly. The pearl was much, much more amiable to the larger gems tongue then she was to the fruit, lips yielding to the powerful muscle and insistent lips. Hedonistic moans form the pair made the green gem tingle all over.

The smaller of the pair panted deeply as Rose pulled away, dazed, she followed after the pink lips. Rose took advantage of her state to place the slice of fruit in the open mouth. She really shouldn't keep watching, she's not learning anything relative to her escape, but just shifting caused the area between her leg to pulse strongly. Her suit felt constricting and hot, she felt her head spinning. The pearl glared back at the pink gem, cheeks puffed out with irritation. Rose just smiled sweetly and rubbed the white gem's growing tummy. After a few tense moments Pearl started to chew, slow and hesitantly.

It went much faster from there. Rose hand fed her, making a mess of her own hand. The pearl became ravenous, licking and nipping at the big gems finger tips. After the food was gone, Rose Quartz always seemed so satisfied and prideful as cradling the stuffed gem, stroking her all over until she was absolutely squirming. Pearl canted her hips and Peridot unconsciously mirrored her movement. Rather then accede to the pearl's unspoken request; or was it a demand? No, Rose licked her own fingers clean of the remaining mess, moaning and sucking as loudly as possible.

 

Rose released her fingers with a pop and she descended down the slop of pearl's stomach with the now wet fingers, under the waist line of her shorts to the apex of the pearl's thighs. Thin legs spread wide, accommodating the large hand and giving Peridot a clear view. The tight fabric of the shorts strained around the bulge of Rose's hand, the soaked fabric showed every twitch of her fingers and every sound they produced concourses through Peridot.

Peridot finds herself looking forward to the display, even if it was time she could use for coming up with an escape.

 

* * *

 

Sneaking out of camp was ridiculous, no one would realistically follow her. Especially for this! Yet here she was, waiting until she was sure Rose was asleep and Garnet was, uh. She couldn't really tell if Garnet was asleep or not, her shades along with her posture made her impossible to read. She never said anything when Pearl slipped out in the middle of the night, so she never brought it up.

Both of them had been so great with helping her with her drastically changing needs, as her body betrayed her. Eating was a challenge, but something she desperately needed to do. They never got angry then they found pillows torn to shreds, soft stuffing used to layer the dean she had been digging. Rose helped clean the dirt out from her nails after she dug and the feeling of the dirt drove her crazy. They gave her space when she got angry over the smallest most ridiculous things and would stomp away from the others to calm, following at a respectful distance. Then they would hold her when she started to cry over it, and when she was exhausted by the emotional out burst and was close to sleep they carried her back. They couldn't help with this part, she refused to even admit to it.

It was frustrating and so, so terribly frightening, yet she could feel the life growing steadily inside her and it just filled her with overwhelming warmth and love. She never believed in the idea of love at first sight, that she could feel so much love for someone she never meet yet for them she did, and hopefully they could feel her as well.

The further she got from the camp, the thicker the trees got. She felt much safe shrouded from any possible on lookers. Crouching down, to keep out of sight. She sniff the air occasionally, tongue sticking out to taste. Iron tingled on her tongue, trace amounts linger in the night air. She fallows the scent with purpose. She hugged close to the base of the trees, taking extra effort to rub against the thick branched. Bits off of bark and leaves got trapped in her hair and clothes.

Her nose led to a large bolder, which had been cleaved clean in two. Looking around once more, just to make sure she wasn't followed and when she was sure the cost was clear she ran her tongue over the rough stone. The stone was granite, but only containing a small amount of that damn iron then nagged at her senses, permeating the night air. It wasn't the source.

It was a silly impulse that made her linger by the stone, but she knew walking away now would drive her crazy later and keep her from working. With that in mind she went about what she needed to do. Running her nails across the hard surface, leaving her mark in the form of deep ruts, rubbing first her cheek and then side along the stone. Any gem who wandered by would see her mark and know this was her rock, that they are on her territory.

She spent most of the night like that's, chasing odd smells and leaving her own behind. She didn't rest until she found the source of one particular one in the form of a big purple cat. It was a rather convincing shift, nearly unrecognizable as a gem in the middle of the night. A big cat lying on it's back was a dead give away, but she prefers Amethyst to a real puma at the moment. A real puma wouldn't have been go forgiving if she had woken it up.

"Amethyst." The big cat scrunched up its nose and batted in her direction with one big paw as Pearl sung out her name. Ducking down to avoid the strike, Pearl leaned her side onto Amethyst's chest. Resting her chin on Amethyst purple fur, she took in the smell. For such a messy gem the scent of the forest and rain in her hair was rather nice, under all that was the smell of iron that belonged to her alone.

"Wake up." She smiled and lightly scratched her tummy, causing her leg to twitch.

"Noooo." Big paws wrapped around Pearl, bringing the pale gem with her as she rolled onto her side. The puma nuzzled against her hair.

"Yes." A big dramatic huff from the car was puffed into Pearl's hair, but in a flash she was holding Amethyst in her regular form. She stared up at the now larger gem with the one eye her hair didn't hide, annoyance was clear on her face. It was a good sign she didn't let go though, so she took the chance to hold the little gem a bit tighter.

"What do you want?"

Much to Amethyst's chagrin Pearl just smiled. She already got what she wanted. Her nose found its way to Amethyst's thick hair, she took in a deep calming breath. Anyone how ran into Amethyst now would be able to smell Pearl on her and know without a doubt, she belongs to Pearl's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I would use wright my thoughts, but I'm a little burned out after this week. Here's to a weekend of relaxing!

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a bit of a medieval gem society au on me. I'm sort of leaning to doing a sequel of this about Pearl and Garnet sneaking off together, if I do it would involve shape sifted alien genitalia.


End file.
